


Meet the Personalities

by QuickySand



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Multiple Personalities, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that there are other dimensions with different version of everyone, right? At least, the Man in Moons do. So what happens if 2P's and 3P's start leaking into the 1P world? Well, I suppose you'll have to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the 2P's

  Sandman sighed as he flew from continent to continent. Normally he wasn’t this tired, but Pitch Black had been bugging him a lot lately. It was strange, though, because all he did was pull meaningless pranks on him. He asked the other Guardians if anything like that had happened to them. They looked a little concerned, but each asked to drop the subject. That led him to believe that they had, in fact, had occurrences like that. _What the Hell is wrong with that guy_ \- A sudden adult scream cut through Sandman’s thoughts. _What the?!_ He took off towards the sound of the voice and came upon an alleyway. He fully expected two men, one murdering the other, but that wasn’t what he got at all. Well, technically it was, but he felt like he was inside one of his nightmares. Ones about himself. For in the alley, standing over a dead body… Stood himself. Sandman found himself rooted to the place. The much bloodier, much scarier version of himself slowly turned his head to look at Sandman, who saw the most chilling smile he had ever seen before. Even more-so than Pitch Black’s. “Hello there, 1P.” It said in a menacing, but somehow not hostile voice.

<1-1P?> Sandman echoed, earning a dark chuckle. The other him said nothing else, just disappearing into the night and leaving the bloody corpse and a stunned Sandman in his wake.

 

  “Ugh, not again…” Pitch muttered as he found another picture of him and Sandy holding hands taped to his refrigerator. “Who the bloody hell keeps leaving all of these?!”Pitch carefully took it off and set it on the counter, deciding to keep it as evidence should he ever find the culprit. _Probably Jack or Sandy pulling pranks one me-_ He tensed when he heard quiet shuffling coming from his living room, then rushed into the room. “Show yourself!” He growled loudly and firmly, then heard a chuckle similar to his own. Except it was more of a giggle.

“Oh, you’re just as bad as 3P!” Was that _his_ voice?! But he hadn’t spoken! And then the most remarkable thing happened… Another version of _him_ appeared right before his eyes. The other him was laying casually on the couch with a childish grin. “Hi, 1P!” He giggled happily. Much too happily.

“Who the bloody hell are you?!” Pitch exclaimed in shock and the other him giggled.

“Others usually call me 2P, but you can call me Pitchy!” Pitch furrowed a brow.

“Wait… Are you _me_?” Pitchy didn’t answer, instead just giggling again and disappearing into a shadow, leaving a very confused Pitch Black in his wake.

 

  “What the bloody…? Why the hell’re my paints all the way over ‘ere?” Bunny huffed as he followed the brushes jars and all the way to his river of paint. What, or _who_ he found made him stop in his tracks.

“I could do it, you know…” His apparent clone said quietly as he stared down into the liquid. “I could dive in and not resurface…” He turned his head slightly to Bunny, who’s whiskers twitched. “Hello, 1P. At least there’s hope for _you_ … Make sure it stays like that.” With a quick tap of a foot to the ground and a bunny hole, Bunny’s other was gone, leaving him flabbergasted in his wake.

 

  “Incoming!!” A voice yelled loudly before something barreled into Jack.

“Oof!” Both nearly fell, but managed to stay aloft. Shaking his head clear of dizziness, Jack looked up to see… _Himself_?! The other him glared straight into his soul, his eyes like pits of roaring blue fire. “Watch it, 1P!” The other him snapped. “I sure as hell didn’t want to run into _you_ , today! The name’s Zack, don’t you fucking forget it!!” Then he turned and flew away, seemingly in a hurry, leaving a still-stunned Jack in his wake.

 

  “Ugh, I can’t _relax_ with the sound of all of these irritating fairies buzzing around everywhere!” An irritated voice and a few indignant squeaks drew Tooth’s attention away from her work. _What in the worl- Wasn’t that_ my _voice?_ She flittered around, searching for the source, and did a double take when she did. It was another _her_ , looking extremely peeved off. Dark magenta eyes peered into her own. “1P, can you tell your little helpers to buzz off?” Tooth opened her mouth to respond, but found herself unable. Her other sighed and shook her head. “Never mind, I’ll just find another place to nap.” Her wings started up and she took off at a normal pace, leaving a speechless Tooth Fairy in her wake.

 

  “Oh, Korsakov, where am I, now…?” A timid voice in the hall attracted North’s attention, and he stood up slowly. Walking over to the door of his office, he opened it up only to find an exact copy of himself standing before it, looking as if he had been debating whether or not he should knock. “Oh, hello, 1P. Nice to meet you, but, uh… Could you help me? I seem to be lost… I can’t find the exit to the workshop.” He looked a bit afraid and almost clueless. North opened his mouth to respond, but the other him cut him off. “Oh, but I really shouldn’t bother you… Never mind, I think I can find my way out. Um, somehow…” He walked carefully down the hall and checked around before rounding the corner, leaving North unable to think in his wake.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

 

  The Northern lights drew the Guardians forth into a meeting. “So, eh…” North started out unsurely. “Am I, eh… The only one?” The others shook their heads, obviously understanding the unfinished question.

“So… There are doubles of us…” Jack said slowly, also looking unsure, only to relax when everyone nodded again.

“Then what do we-“ A sudden interruption cut Toothiana off. And that sudden interruption was Pitch Black. He appeared on the cushion of one of the seats, his legs crossed and his hands in his lap as he smiled rather innocently. “P-Pitch?” His eyes were bright and happy as he looked around at everyone.

“That can’t be the real Pitch, Pitch would never smile at us!” Jack exclaimed, and the “clone” Pitch giggled.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?!” What was more than obviously the real Pitch Black appeared, looming over the fake. “Are you trying to pretend to be me?!” The fake Pitch giggled nervously.

“Oh, uh, hi 1P! Um… Those Northern Lights sure are pretty, huh?” Pitch gritted his teeth.

“Not as ‘pretty’ as your blood will be smeared on the wall!” He snarled and the fake Pitch shrank back. Then Sandy pinned Pitch against the wall- No. That wasn’t the real Sandy, _he_ was still seated near Bunny. Plus, Sandy would never draw a dagger on someone. The said dagger was pressed against Pitch’s throat, the man staring fearfully down into the fake Sandy’s blazing amber eyes.

“Touch him and it’ll be _your_ blood everywhere!” He hissed before letting him go, giving him one long, angry look before sheathing his dagger. He then hurried over to the fake Pitch. “Pitchy, what the _hell_ are you doing here? You know we aren’t supposed to interrupt their meetings!” Pitchy looked down, his cheeks turning red.

“S-Sorry, Dreamy, I just… I wanted to have a little fun, you know? A few pranks here and there are _fun_ …”

“Well, because of your little _prank_ , I had to let a victim go just to save you! He’s probably running to the police by now, warning everybody about the murderer on the loose! Do you know how long I’m going to have to wait before my next kill?” Pitchy looked up, his eyes wide and watery. “No, don’t you dare- I just-! Ugh… Fine, I’ll let you off the hook for now, but-“

“Dreamy…? I thought you said we weren’t going to interrupt their meetings…” Dreamy paled, then turned around quickly to see another North.

“Darnell!” He gasped, gulping, then groaned. “I swear, I’m the _only_ sensible one in this group. We were to show ourselves _once_ , make our presence _known_ , then _regroup_! You were supposed to find your way back to me!” Darnell shrank back, looking down.

“You know I get lost easily…” He mumbled shyly and Dreamy sighed again.

“Yes, that’s why we named you ‘hidden’. Because you’re absolutely _impossible_ to find.” Darnell smiled slightly, looking back up.

“Are we going home?” Dreamy nodded, then glared over at Pitchy.

“Yes, we’re going home. _Now_. The others are already there. And you’re lucky Zack saved Hope before he threw himself off the…” Dreamy’s voice faded slowly as the three of them made their exit.

“That happened, right?” Pitch, who was still up against the wall, choked out nervously. All the others nodded, all at a loss for words.


	3. A 3P's Explanation

  My brow furrowed when I saw a streak of gold across the sky. _Was that Dreamy…? I need to have a word with him, try to figure out what’s going on around here._ I chased the golden streak through the night until I finally managed to catch up.  <Hey, you!!> I shouted and he stopped in his tracks. But when he turned to face me with a smile, I wasn’t sure _who_ it was.

<Oh, hi, Sandy!> He said happily.

<D-Dreamy…?> I asked slowly and his smile faltered.

<Oh, so you had a run-in with 2P, eh? No, I’m not Dreamy. My name is Sanderson! But some call me 3P. I, um… I suppose you have a lot of questions?> I nodded, narrowing my eyes at him, and he flew back a little bit. <Well, you see… I can’t really talk, right now. I promised Kozmotis I’d meet up with him for a, uh…> His cheeks turned rosy. <For a very important date. But, um… If you meet me on the beach of your island, tomorrow night, I promise I’ll make everything clear!> I sighed and nodded.

<Alright, but do not try to worm your way out of it.> He smiled brightly again.

<Wouldn’t _dream_ of it, Sandman! > He giggled at his own joke before taking off again.

 

  I waited patiently on the sleepiest sands shore of my island, watching the waters and the skies. Finally, as promised, Sanderson dropped down right in front of me with a grin. With him looked a very irritated Dreamy. “I still say _you_ could’ve explained everything to him and left me to my devices.” When Sanderson glared harshly at him all of a sudden, Dreamy quickly averted his gaze.

<Nonsense, you dummy! It’s much easier with all three of us, instead of just two. You’re lucky there aren’t any 4P’s, like _some_ dimensions have. > He looked back at me, giggling again when he noticed my stunned expression. <So, questions?> Shaking my head clear, I narrowed my eyes at the both of them.

<Yes, actually, who are you two?!> I exclaimed. Dreamy smirked, while Sanderson now looked unsure.

<Well, technically,> Sanderson said slowly, <We’re _you_. > I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to respond, but he hushed me before quickly continuing. <But from different dimensions.> My mouth quickly snapped shut and I stared at them with wide eyes. <Your dimension is the original dimension, with the original stories and personalities. That’s why you’re known as the 1P’s. Also known as the “First Personalities”. Dreamy’s dimension is the second, where everyone’s personalities are the exact opposite of yours. Yet, somehow, everyone remains friends and believing. They’re called the 2P’s, or the “Second Personalities”. Finally, my dimension is pretty much exactly the same, except with minor modifications. We have the same stories as you, but we’re closer to each other, and rely more on each other and our stories. Basically, _we_ didn’t give up our lives and stories to our jobs. We still protect the children, of course, and so do the 2P’s, but we do it a bit differently, I suppose. We’re the 3P’s, the “Third Personalities”. > I nodded slowly, still a bit confused about one thing.

<Then… How did you end up _here_? > I questioned and the two of them glanced at each other.

“That’s the thing,” Dreamy said slowly, “We don’t _know_ how we got here. But we figured it has something to do with the Lunars.” My eyes widened a bit.

<You both have one of him, too?> They nodded, Dreamy scoffing.

“Yeah, and he’s an annoying bastard.” My jaw dropped as I stared at him in shock. Sanderson laughed softly.

<As I said, we live a bit differently. Different personalities and whatnot.> I regained my posture and nodded again.

<So what makes you think the Lunars did it? And why can _he_ speak normally? > I questioned.

“Hell if I know why I speak differently from you two. Maybe it’s because I’m the leader of our dimension’s Guardians? I dunno. As for why we think it’s the Lunars…” He sighed in exasperation. “Isn’t it _always_ Lunar?” I couldn’t help but chuckle and nod.

<I want to go home…> Sanderson sighed suddenly, such a sadness in his voice that it made my heart ache. Dreamy tensed, then nodded and looked away. Probably so that he wouldn’t show much emotion.

“I, as well.” I smiled sadly, then nodded in determination.

<We’ll get you home, then!> They snapped their gazes to me, looking shocked.

<R-Really?!> Sanderson gasped excitedly, and I smiled sincerely and nodded.

<Of course! I’m surprised the universe hasn’t been torn apart, yet, but let’s hope it doesn’t along the way.> Sanderson grinned and hugged me tightly.

<Thanks, Sandy!> He squealed happily and I grinned back at him, retuning his embrace.

<No problem, Sanderson. I just need one favor.>

“What is it?” Dreamy asked skeptically, and I narrowed my eyes at him as Sanderson and I broke apart.

<Stop murdering people.> His expression grew indignant.

“Hell no! It’s my favorite past time!” I sighed, knowing I couldn’t sway him.

<At least tone it down, a little. We still need our people, in our dimension. Besides, you’re going to give kids nightmares about me killing their parents.> He hesitated, then nodded.

“I see your point, unfortunately. Fine, three people per week until I leave.” I rolled my eyes, then nodded. _At least he won’t be killing e_ very _night._ Dreamy suddenly tensed, his eyes wide. “Pitch Black has caught Pitchy and Kozmotis in his lair,” He turned sharply to Sanderson, looking panicky, “We have to rescue them before they get themselves killed!” Sanderson, now steel-faced, nodded. He glanced at me.

<You should come, too.>


	4. Sugar Honey Ice Tea

  I glared at the two imposters in front of me. “Now, exactly _what_ are you and _what_ are you doing here?!” I demanded.

“Calm down, Pitch, and we can explain.” The more relaxed one stated. He acted more like me, if not calmer, more mature, and he seemed to have poor eyesight; he wore thin, blue-wired glasses, probably for reading. The other me, _Pitchy_ , whimpered softly out of fear.

“I’m listening-“

“What the hell are you two doing here?!” A familiar voice caused me to pale and hide in a shadow.

“Dreamy!” Pitchy gasped happily as _three Sandmans_ darted in. One rushed over to “reading glasses”, one darted over to Pitchy, and the last looked around slowly.

<Where’s Pitch?> The one looking around, obviously the original Sandman, asked.

“Well, seeming as you scared the poor man have to death,” The other me with glasses laughed softly, “He seems to have hid. He’s right over there.” He pointed over to the shadow I was in, and I scowled and reemerged.

“There are _more_?” I hissed angrily and Sandman sighed.

<Yes, Pitch, there are more. Two other versions of each of us. Calm down, so we can explain?> My eye twitched.

“Why the bloody hell would I do anything for _you_?” I noticed Dreamy smirk.

“So, is yours a love-hate relationship?” It was then that I noticed he had an arm around Pitchy’s waist, and the other Sandy was holding glasses’ hand. My face flushed red and my jaw dropped, and Sandman bore a similar expression when he noticed as well.

<What?!> The other four paused.

<Oh, so… This is a dimension without all of the romance.> The other Sandy said slowly and unsurely.

“Well, that’s no fun!” Pitchy whined and Dreamy laughed.

“R-Romance…?” I squeaked, my face becoming warmer and redder by the second.

“Yes,” Glasses said, “You see… In our dimensions, both of them, it appears… Pitch Black is with the Sandman, the Easter Bunny is with Jack Frost, and Santa is with the Tooth Fairy. And in just _our_ dimension, Jamie is with Monty, the twins are together, Pippa courts Sophie, and Cupcake is a fangirl of each relationship. I still say she’s going to get with Lyra.” The other Sandy nodded with a bright smile. I groaned, my head swimming with confusion.

“I think now would be a good time to explain, so we don’t break the poor bastards.” Dreamy chuckled and the other three nodded.

 

  “So… You two are Guardians as well?” Pitchy and Kozmotis nodded with smiles.

<Why aren’t _you_ a Guardian? > Sandy huffed and I glared at him.

“You know very well why I can’t be, and even more so why I don’t _want_ to be. Insolent fool…” I muttered the last part, only to earn a slap on the back of my head. I snarled and rounded on Sandy, raising my fist.

“Oh, they’re so cute together!” Pitchy giggled and I froze, my face feeling warm again. I growled and returned to my seat.

“So where are the others?” I demanded, and everyone blinked in surprise and confusion.

“What do you mean?” I rolled my eyes at Kozmotis, crossing my arms.

“There are others of the Guardians, where are they?” The 2P’s and 3P’s glanced at each other nervously.

“We’re not telling you.” Dreamy said and I scowled.

“Why not?” I huffed.

“So that you don’t try hurting any of them!” He snapped angrily and I shrank back. “If I get back to find that any of my Guardians are hurt or missing-“

“Wait, _your_ Guardians?” I questioned, raising a brow, and Dreamy sighed.

“Yes, _my_ Guardians. Lunar’s not the leader in our world, since the little bitch likes to stay out of all the mess. He assigned me as leader, saying that I was the most capable. I _am_ aggressive. Of course, so is Zack, but he’s foolish as well… Anyways, since Lunar assigned me leader, I also got most of his powers. I can sense where all my Guardians are, which is how I’ve managed to save Pitchy from you _twice_ ,” He narrowed his eyes at me and I shifted uncomfortably, “I can also teleport to wherever I need to be. That’s how I get around so fast.” He suddenly smirked darkly, closing his eyes. “It also makes killing much, _much_ easier.” I gulped, feeling a bit frightened.

“Killing?” I squeaked and he laughed.

“Oh, yes… Yes, indeed. I’m a murderer, you know. I usually kill one every night, and the humans can do nothing… _Nothing_ about it,” Another dark laugh, “It’s funny to watch them squirm… Their blood is nice and warm, too.” Then he sighed, his smile fading away. “I can’t believe I’m not home doing that, right now. Those retched excuses are probably sleeping easy, thinking that their murderer is gone,” His jaw clenched, “Pitch, we’re leaving. I need to go kill something. A wanderer or gypsy, perhaps.” Pitchy whined.

“Do we have to? You were getting to the good part! With all the guts and stuff!” Dreamy shook his head, standing up and pulling Pitchy to his feet.

“I’ll let you have an entire leg if you don’t complain.” Pitchy gasped.

“Really?!” Dreamy smiled affectionately and nodded, and then they were gone in a flash. I shuddered, finally relaxing.

“I mean, I’ve killed things before, but… I don’t enjoy it as much as _he_ does…” I shivered again.

<What’s wrong? Are you _scared_? > Sanderson chuckled rather darkly and I gulped.

“I just remembered that I have to, uh… Take a shower, yeah!” I said quickly before taking off. Laughter echoed behind me and my face flushed red again.


	5. For Every 3P

  I glanced at Sanderson and Kozmotis after Pitch made his quick exit. <So… What now?> I asked curiously and they both smiled.

<Would you like to meet the 3P’s?> Sanderson asked and my eyes widened a bit.

<That sounds great!> I said excitedly and they both chuckled.

“Come on, then. I’m sure they’ll all love you.” Kozmotis chuckled and I blushed, smiling and nodding.

<Wait! Um… Could I bring a friend along?> They paused.

<Who?>

<Jack. You guys seem nice, so I thought he could use a few more friends. He’s awfully lonely.> They both smiled again.

“Of course.”

 

  “Sandy, are you sure about this…?” I whispered nervously to my friend, and he smiled and nodded. I glanced at Sanderson and Kozmotis, as they had said their names were.

“Nervous, Jack?” Kozmotis chuckled and I gulped.

“Y-Yeah, actually. Sorry.” Sanderson and Kozmotis smiled at me.

“Don’t be, it’s alright,” Kozmotis reassured, “The others are going to love you though, I’m sure-“

“Sandy, Koz!” A female voice interrupted happily, and I saw Tooth flying over. _No, this must be a… 3P._ Sanderson hugged her tightly with a bright smile.

“Hello, Toothiana,” Kozmotis chuckled, “Is everything alright?” Toothiana grinned back and nodded as she and Sanderson parted.

“Yeah, actually, we found out where Jamie lives!” I tensed up.

“Hey, stay away from him!” I snapped, and they looked at me in alarm. “I still don’t trust you guys, you know.” Sandy punched my arm and I flinched back as he glared at me.

“No, it’s alright,” Toothiana said rather softly, “He has reason… After all, we _did_ just barge into their dimension without any warning…” I relaxed when I saw the sadness in her eyes.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings!” I said nervously, relaxing more when her smile reformed.

“It’s okay, Jack. I understand. Is Jamie like your little brother in this dimension?” I paused, then gave a small smile and nodded. Toothiana brightened considerably. “Oh! Same with _our_ Jack! You two are going to be g _reat_ friends, I can tell!!” She squealed excitedly and I laughed softly. _Maybe this w_ on’t _be so bad._

I was surprised when we came upon a simple two-story abandoned house. “ _This_ is where you guys are staying?” I asked, and the three of them nodded. Sandy looked surprised, as well.

“It looks better on the inside, I assure you.” Kozmotis chuckled, leading us in. The first room, understandably, was the living room. Surprisingly the lights were on, and everything seemed cleaned off.

“We’ve been here for a week or two, so we’ve had plenty of time to clean up.” Toothiana giggled, then glanced around. “Oh, those boys must be upstairs. Nick! Evan! Jack! Come downstairs, we have guests!” I winced at the loudness of her voice. _Almost exactly like our Tooth._ I thought with an amused smile. After a few seconds of silence, in which Sanderson and Kozmotis had seated themselves rather closely together on the couch, footsteps were heard coming downstairs. It was strange to see someone who looked, acted, and walked the same way as me, and Jackson’s eyes instantly locked with mine. He immediately smirked cockily. _Do_ I _do that?_

“Well, hel _lo_ there, handsome!” He chuckled and I grinned. _I get the feeling I’m going to like this guy._ He moved in for a fist bump, and I was more than happy to follow through.

“What are they doing here…?” I heard Nick whisper to Toothiana and tensed a bit.

“Relax, Nicky,” She gave his cheek a kiss and I grinned, “Sandy and Koz brought ‘em over to meet us. They want to be friends.” Nick grinned, his eyes shining as he stared at us.

“Are ya sure we can trust ‘em?” Evan asked cautiously and my smile became mischievous.

“Oh, calm down, kangaroo. Toothie’s right, we’re here to make friends!” His whiskers twitched as he stared at me in surprise, and Jackson burst into laughter. I glanced at Sandy, who was grinning and nodding.

“Why don’t you all come and settle in the living room, so we can chat casually?” Kozmotis called from the couch.

“Da, sounds good.”


	6. Denial

  We were hitting it off great with the 3P’s, to my pleasure. However, after a while, I noticed that Sanderson began to get fidgety. When I saw him tightly cross his legs, as I sometimes did, I blushed and quickly looked away. <Koz, Sanderson has a little problem you might need to help him with.> I said awkwardly, and he blushed as well and glanced at Sanderson before smiling.

“It seems that he does, thank you, Sandy. Come on, love,” He picked Sanderson up, who’s face by now was bright red, and headed toward the door, “We’ll be back later everyone.” The other 3P’s glanced at me once they had left.

“Wait, ya know ‘bout their relationship?” Evan asked curiously, and I chuckled and nodded.

<I was told of the relationships when Sanderson, Dreamy and I were fetching Pitchy and Kozmotis from Pitch Black’s->

“Hold on a second, relationship?” Jack coughed out.

“I guess Sandman’s the only one who knows.” Nick chuckled, his arm around Toothiana. I smiled at the sight, always having thought that ours would’ve been a good couple.

<I think this ought to be good!> I chuckled and Evan grinned.

“I think so, too,” He chuckled, “Ya see, mate, uh… In the 2P an’ 3P dimensions, our stories also rely on our… Romances. Ours more than the 3P’s. Now this might come’s a shock, but stay with us. In the 2P an’ 3P dimensions, Sandman’s with Pitch Black, Santa’s with the Fairy, an’ EB’s with Frost.” I watched with a grin as Jack’s jaw dropped, his cheeks turning crimson. He turned sharply to Jackson, who now looked a little worried.

“Wait, you actually got a chance with him?!” From the next expression he made, the words obviously came out before he could stop them. I gawked at him, then my grin returned bigger and I leaned forward in my seat. Jack quickly covered his mouth and looked away, his ears bright red. The 3P’s looked concern for a long moment, then Toothiana suddenly smiled.

“Oh, I get it!” She giggled. “This dimension is where everyone’s love is hidden! Or probably denied!” She turned to me and I blushed as well. “What do you think, Sandy? Do you like Pitch?” I quickly shook my head, narrowing my eyes.

<Of course not, he’s evil.> Bunny snorted.

“From what Koz told me from spyin’, he’s a wuss, he likes t’ drink, an’ he sings Pop songs in the shower,” My blushed deepened at the thought, “Doesn’ sound so evil t’ me.”

<H-He’s killed people!> I protested.

“Well, Dreamy kills people, doesn’ mean _he’s_ evil. He seems like it, but he’s not. Least think ‘bout it, mate.” I looked down at the floor and gulped. _I don’t think I’ll be able to think of anything else for quite a while now, so thanks a lot._

“I am so blackmailing _everyone_ for this,” Jack suddenly chuckled, “Maybe even myself. I might even sneak into Pitch’s place to record him singing.” I found myself blushing even more.

<Hey, do you know where the 3P’s are staying?> I asked to deliberately change the subject. Evan suddenly looked hesitant. <What? It’s not like I’m going to threaten or hurt them. I just wanted to leave them a gift, is all. Nothing harmful, I promise.> He sighed, moving over to me and leaning into my ear.

“They’re stayin’ in an alleyway in Burgess, since it’s familiar to ‘em. The first alley on the outskirts of the town nearest Burgess.” He pulled away, still looking unsure, but I only smiled gratefully and nodded. _Well, we can’t very well have them staying in an alley, can we? They might get diseases. I’ll fix that later…_


	7. Treasure Hunting

  I was in the middle of trying to get Pitchy to calm down when Darnell noticed and pointed out something coming from the sky. To my surprise, it was a basket with a bow on it, attached to a mini dreamsand parachute. My brow furrowed in confusion and I hurried over to it, quickly telling everyone to stay back. Through the sand, I could sense that it was 1P’s. _How the hell did he find out where we’re staying?_ I tensed, my jaw clenching. _The 2P’s._ “Wh-Who’s it from?” Hope asked timidly, his whiskers twitching nervously.

“1P Sandman,” I said stiffly and they tensed, “Hold on, and I’ll tell you all what’s inside.”

“Be careful.” Ana warned and I nodded. I warily shifted through the contents, surprised when I found a compass, a pillow, a joke book, a purple and turquoise ribbon, a fist-sized punching bag, and a stainless steel knife with a smooth blade, a jagged blade, and a dark gold handle. Underneath it all was a piece of paper with a nicely drawn map on the front. On the back of it was the list of items and who they were for. It was signed by every 1P Guardian except for Pitch Black, even though he technically wasn’t a Guardian. I looked at the map again, which seemed to be leading from here to a different location. I hid a smile and stood back up with the basket, turning to my Guardians.

“The 1P’s sent us a genuine gift, telling us that we _are_ welcome as long as we don’t stir up too much trouble. Wonder why it says that, when they got me a knife.” I chuckled and handed Darnell the compass, Ana the pillow, Zack the punching bag, Hope the ribbon, Pitchy the joke book, and kept the knife for myself. “They’ve also given us a treasure map, shall we go find the treasure?”

“Ooh, that sounds fun!” My lover giggled and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, let’s go, then.”

 

  It was a surprise when we came to a stop at our destination; a large abandoned house. My jaw dropped, and the others bore similar expressions. First the first time in a while, I felt a bit choked up. “They… They got us a house…?” I breathed, then slowly opened the door. The inside was clean and the lights actually worked, making this all seem too good to be true. I led my Guardians in and they all gazed around in wonder. It all came to a halt when we saw a familiar golden figure asleep on one of the couches. I walked over quietly and nudged him with the handle of the knife I had been gifted. It took a few tries, but he finally opened his eyes and yawned. When he turned weary eyes to me, he smiled sleepily.

<Oh, you made it… Good… Sorry I fell asleep, here, I just…> Another yawn. <I just finished cleaning upstairs… The others were a bit too… Busy to come and help, today… Did you… Like… The gifts…?> His voice trailed off into a tired mumble and his eyes closed again. After a few seconds, a soft snore drifted from his mouth. I found myself smiling and lightly patting his back.

“Thanks, 1P…” I said softly.

“Oh no, is that _affection_ , Dreamy?” I soon remembered where I was and glared at Zack.

“Be respectful, Zackary,” I said firmly, “This man found us beds to sleep in, and warmth and light. Walls to keep out the wind.” Even so, I felt flustered at having been caught showing emotion. I usually only did that around Pitchy, but only because he and I were partners and close in many ways. Zack gulped and nodded.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Now, you all go upstairs and figure out where everyone’s staying while I get 1P Sandman home. Zackary, you’re in charge until I get back.”

 

  When I woke up, I was laying on a dreamsand cloud overlooking the lights of New York and an oncoming sunset. “Why’d you do it?” I jumped, sitting up and turning, then relaxing when I saw Dreamy.

<What?> I yawned, still feeling a bit tired. To my surprise, he turned to me from handing out dreams. I hadn’t seen him this relaxed and calm, before.

“Why did you do this for us? It’s not a trick, I know, so why?” I smiled affectionately, patting his back.

<I’ve only known you for a few weeks, but already you feel like a brother to me. You’re people, too, you know. You deserve to be treated like the Guardians you are,> I saw him tear up a bit before he quickly looked away, <And _please_ don’t hide your emotions from me, I don’t like it. It’s like you’re trying to hide what you are; a living being. You can feel, don’t be ashamed of i-> I was cut off by an unexpected hug as Dreamy cried softly. Unsure of how to respond, I eventually returned the embrace.

“N-No one, h-has e-ever d-done any-anything l-like this f-for us be-before…!” He sobbed quietly, and I smiled sadly as I rubbed his back.

<It’s alright,> I murmured, <And get used to it.> I looked up, startled when I saw the other 2P’s gawking at us. I glared at them and they tensed, then I made a shooing motion at them with one hand and they hurried off silently. I was brought back to my current situation when Dreamy sniffed softly. I smiled again, still rubbing his back. _Looks like_ I _found the real treasure, tonight; Dreamy’s elusive heart._


	8. Mating Season

  I tensed when I felt an unfamiliar presence in my Warren. “Bunny?” A voice called. “Are ya here, mate?” _Who the bloody Hell…? That has to be either Hope or Evan, right?_

“I’m by the river, can ya find it a’right?” I called back, and a few moments later another me bounded in. I knew it was Evan, because he wasn’t wearing the ribbon I had made for Hope. “Is everythin’ a’right, Evan?” He looked a bit confused, as if he had been thinking for quite a while.

“How d’ ya deal with Mating Season, around here?” He asked the question slowly, and I stared at him in surprise.

“The same ‘s you, I s’pose.” He quickly shook his head.

“I can guarantee ya don’t. Seriously, how?” I furrowed a brow.

“Well, for a start, I close off the Warren s’ no one can get in an’ get hurt. I normally keep myself in m’ room, or busy with paintin’ eggs. Ya know, normal stuff, but I don’t go out.” He raised a brow in return.

“An’… Do ya _think_ of anyone durin’ Mating Season?” My cheeks grew warm. _One in particular, but…_

“Why d’ ya ask?” He rubbed the back of his neck with a paw, looking away as his ears swiveled back.

“It’s just, uh… Well, ya see…” He let out a long sigh. “Ya think of Frost, don’t ya?” My eyes widened and my lips parted slightly.

“H-How’d ya know…?” He raised a brow again, gesturing to himself and then to me. “What’s you bein’ me got t’ do with anythin’?” I huffed. He looked back up at me with a confused expression that slowly turned to realization.

“Sandy an’ Jack never told ya?” Confused, I shook my head. “Oh, a’right!” He laughed a bit. “Ya see, Bunny, in the 2P and 3P dimensions, there are _relationships_ …”

 

  Tunnel vision took over me as I raced through the woods, Evan’s words echoing in my head. _“He likes ya too, ya know.”_ I grinned as I saw a familiar figure up ahead, dancing gracefully across his lake of ice. Not slowing down, I tackled him into the soft snow. He let out a yelp, only relaxing when I chuckled. “Bunny?” I smiled down at him.

“In the flesh.”

“Wh-What’re you doing here? I, uh…” He quickly grew flustered when he noticed that I wasn’t bothering to get off of him. “B-Bun-“ He cut him off with a deep kiss, and his icy blue eyes stared up at me in shock. To my relief, he relaxed after only a few seconds and began to kiss me back. I broke the kiss after a minute or so in order for us to breathe, nuzzling his cool-to-the-touch neck.

“I love ya, too, Snowflake…” I murmured and he shivered, probably from the feeling of my breath on his neck. It was only then, from my body’s reaction, that I realized why Evan had come to talk to me about Mating Season and Jack; Mating Season was _tomorrow_. In all of the hustle and bustle, I had easily forgotten.

“Glad to hear it,” Jack sighed in what sounded like relief, “But why are you out and about? Isn’t Mating Season-”

“Yeah,” I chuckled awkwardly, “Realized that ‘bout three seconds ago. Bloody hell…” I was about to crawl off, but Jack snaked an arm around my waist to catch me before I did. I stared down at him in surprise as he stared back up at me with a smirk.

“Well, I’m glad you came to see me, then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the 1P's slowly get together. :P


	9. The Guarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I didn't know the kids were called "The Burgess Believers", so we came up with our own little name for them: The Guarded.

  The next meeting, we didn’t see Bunny. That was expected, of course, but what was off was that we didn’t see Jack, either. “Do you think they’re be alright?” I asked worriedly and the remaining boys smiled.

“Da, I’m sure they’re be fine, Toothie.” North chuckled and I smiled. His voice always relaxed me. “Jack is probably visiting Jamie and the others and lost track of time.” I nodded happily, satisfied with the answer I was given. Using his symbols, Sandy suggested that we go see the Guarded, and I was more than eager to agree. North laughed heartily, his eyes bright and cheerful. “Then what are we waiting for?” An exclamation point above Sandy’s head was apparently what we were waiting for.

“What is it, Sandy?” He now looked a little unsure, but rose up three fingers and procured a question mark. I already knew what he meant. “Can the 3P’s come?” He nodded happily, obviously pleased that I had so easily understood him. “It’s fine with me, but… North?”

“Why not?” Sandy let out a silent cheer, then hesitated and held up two fingers. I was unsure this time, knowing that the 2P’s were a little off… “Da, the 2P’s can come, too.” He grinned ecstatically and cheered again.

 

  I smiled when I heard the familiar buzz of North’s sleigh. “Hey, guys, they’re back!” I told my friends, who all instantly looked excited. My little sister giggled excitedly, and I had to hold her back from running over to them, so she wouldn’t be squished by the sleigh. Tooth was the first one of, scooping up my sister and hugging her tightly. North and Sandy were over a few seconds later, but I looked around when I didn’t see Jack. “Hey, where’s Jack?” I asked and they glanced at each other.

“We thought he was with you. Hm… Might be with Bunny, who knows?” North chuckled and I furrowed a brow.

“But it’s Mating Season.” Cupcake pointed out. That immediately stopped them, their eyes wide at the implications. Sudden laughter from behind the sleigh grabbed my attention.

“Who’s that? It sounded like Bunny, but…” Caleb trailed off and the three of them sighed, Tooth setting my sister back down.

“There is… Something we need to tell you.” North said slowly as Sandy traveled behind the sleigh. To everyone’s shock, he pulled out another _him_. My jaw dropped, as did those of the others. Sandy made a “come here” motion to behind the sleigh, and yet _another_ Sandman stepped out and waved. “There are… More of us.” And then two of every other Guardian, and even Pitch Black, came into the open.

“You… Cloned yourselves?” Monty squeaked, and the doubles and triples laughed quietly.

“Eh… Not exactly,” North chuckled awkwardly, “But it is a bit hard to explain. You see…”

 

  By the end of the explanation, it was easy to say that our minds had been blown and we all had to sit for a bit. “Oi, thought we’d find ya here! Wait, ya told the kids?” What was obviously the real Bunny hopped up, Jack on his back.

“Hey, Bunny,” Evan chuckled with what seemed like a knowing grin, “Feel better?” My eyes widened slightly when I noticed Jack blush as he sat down beside me.

“So you _were_ with Bunny.” I said slowly and his face grew redder.

“Yeah… About that…” He started quietly, “I wasn’t just with Bunny, I’m _with_ Bunny.” Zack and Jackson burst into laughter, as well as Dreamy and Pitchy. Sandy snorted silently, amusement in his eyes. North and Tooth looked shocked, though, while Bunny curled up next to Jack.

“You’re serious?” Tooth squeaked and I grinned.

“Sounded serious to me, Toothie,” I chuckled, “And it’s about time, right guys?” My friends all nodded, grinning impishly.

“You scamp.” Jack giggled, nudging me.

“Wait, so you all knew?” Ana asked curiously, and we nodded.

“Just like we know that North and Tooth like each other.” The said Guardians blushed brightly, looking away.

“What about Sandy,” Dreamy asked with a mischievous smirk, “What do you know about him?”

“Nothing we shouldn’t!” Pippa sing-songed and Sandy raised a brow, shaking his head when we said no more. A sudden thought popped into my head.

“So… A guy from the local college went missing recently… Was that you?” I looked over at Dreamy, who instantly feigned innocence.

“I have _no_ clue what you’re talking about.” After only a few seconds, he grinned darkly. “But if they want to find his body, a really good place to check would be in the dumpster of the Wendy’s on the campus.”

“It might be missing a leg, though!” Pitchy giggled, licking his lips.

“Cannibal.” Zack huffed and Pitchy rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I have fangs for a reason! And not just because Dreamy likes it ro-” Dream put his hand over his partner’s mouth, only for Pitchy to burst into another fit of giggles.

“This is weird, man…” Claude said softly and I grinned.

“I dunno, I think they’re pretty funny! Imagine what _we_ must be like, in their worlds!”

“Actually, you act pretty much the same in our dimension,” Jackson said happily, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “If only a little girlier and more attached to Monty.” I paused.

“Wait, why would I be…?” My face grew warm and my eyes widened. “Oh.” Monty was blushing as well, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

“Also, the twins are together in our dimension.” Kozmotis added, and I gawked at Caleb and Claude. They quickly scooted away from each other, their blushes only just noticeable on their dark skin.

“Ooh! And Pippa just recently asked Sophie out!” Toothiana added. Pippa’s eyes grew wide as she glanced at my sister, and I was surprised when Sophie blushed and grinned.

“And I _still_ say Cupcake’s going to get together with Lyra.” Kozmotis said as he pushed up his glasses. Cupcake nearly choked on the water she had been drinking so that she wouldn’t laugh. She let in a big gulp of air, her eyes wide and her face red.

“H-How did you know about her?” She squeaked, biting her lip.

“Sanderson and I are great friends with the Cupcake in our dimension,” Kozmotis replied matter-of-factly, “She tells us just about everything.”

“Wait, who’s Lyra?” Jack asked curiously, and we all looked at her expectantly. She blushed dark crimson and hid behind her hand.

“Sh-She’s a senior at our school…” She said shyly and I smiled.

“Oh _that_ Lyra! Lyra Belle?” A quick nod.

“That’s adorable…” Darnell said quietly with a small smile. All was awkwardly quiet for a moment, before Jack gasped loudly.

“Oh my god, I forgot to tell you guys!” He exclaimed excitedly. “3p’s, you remember when I said I was going to record Pitch singing in the shower?” A few people burst into laughter, while others stared at him incredulously.

“Yeah.” Evan chuckled.

“Well, I got it!” He pulled out a vid cam and everyone gawked at him. “He stays behind the curtain, of course, but he dances too. Come on, let’s watch!”


	10. Almost Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the songs I used in this chapter. Songs are "Girlfriend" and "Come On, Eileen".

  We all gathered around Jamie’s laptop, which was plugged into Jack’s camera. My eyes widened a bit when the image of Pitch’s silhouette behind a shower curtain popped up on the screen. The camera zoomed out a bit, just enough to reveal a radio on the bathroom counter. _He really_ does _sing in the shower!_ I thought with an amused smile, though my eyes were transfixed on Pitch’s form. After a few seconds of only hearing the shower running, a string of shadow gripped a nob on the radio and turned it to the right, resulting in a little “click”. A CD was carefully placed in as well, and I grinned when I heard a familiar turn. “Shh, shh… Listen…!” Jack hushed Pitchy as Pitch began to hum, his body swaying to the music. I giggled when he began to dance.

“Hey, hey! You, you! I don’t like you’re girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one. Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me! No way, no way! You know it’s not a secret. Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend!” _How is he not slipping? But he has such great form…_ “You’re so fine, I want you mine, you’re so delicious. I think about you all the time, you’re so addictive. Don’t you know what I could do to make you feel alright? Don’t pretend, I think you know I’m damn precious. And hell yeah, I’m the mother fuckin’ princess!” Claude snorted. “I can tell you like me too, and you know I’m right!” A sassy hip-sway. “She’s like, so whatever. You could do _so_ much better. I think we should get together now… And that’s what everybody’s talkin’ ‘bout! Hey, hey! You, you! I don’t like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one. Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me! No way, no way! You know it’s not a secret. Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend! I can see the way, see the way you look at me. And even when you look away, I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time, again and again! So… So come over here and tell me what I wanna here. Or better yet, make your girlfriend disappear! I don’t wanna hear you say her name, ever again! ‘Cause, she’s like, so whatever. And you can do, _so_ much better. I think we should get together now… And that’s what everybody’s talkin’ ‘bout! Hey, hey! You, you! I don’t like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one. Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me. No way, no way! You know it’s not a secret. Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend!” To my amusement, he was now using the showerhead as a microphone. “Oh. In a second, you’ll be wrapped around my finger. ‘Cause I can, ‘cause I can do it better. There’s no other, so when’s it gonna sink in? She’s so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin’? Uh! In a second, you’ll be wrapped around my finger! ‘Cause I can, ‘cause I can do it better! There’s no other, so when’s it gonna sink in? She’s so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin’? Hey, hey! You, you! I don’t like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one. Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me! No way, no way! You know it’s not a secret. Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend! Hey, hey! You, you! I don’t like your girlfriend! No way, no way! I think you need a new one. Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend! Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me! No way, no way! You know it’s not a secret. Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend! No way! No way! Hey, hey!” The radio made a little “whir” sound as it switched to the next song, and Pitch gasped in delight when it started up. “Yes, my favorite song!” A few of us chuckled or giggled. “Poor ol’ Johnny Ray! Sounded sad upon the radio, but he moved a million hearts in mono! Our mothers used… To sing along, who would blame them? You’ve grown, up! So grown, so grown up! Now I must say, more than ever…! Too rah loo rah, too rah loo rye aye! And we can sing just like our fathers! Oh, come on S-“ The video cut off abruptly and everyone whined, and there was a reason why; the cable connecting the video camera to the computer had come unplugged. Also, the end piece was torn up and the wires were split and frayed. I only just managed to catch a glimpse of a shadow slinking away.


	11. A Confrontation Between Cold And Dark

  My jaw was clenched and my eyes narrowed as I flew through the twisted halls of Pitch’s lair. I was on a mission, and nothing was going to stop me. I barreled into Pitch once I found him, knocking him down and standing over him with a scowl. He stared up at me in astonishment. “J-Jack?” He spluttered.

“What the hell was that?!” I exclaimed and he raised a brow, though he didn’t bother to try and get up since he probably knew that I would just knock him down again.

“What are you-”

“Dude, I _know_ you unplugged the camera and messed up the plug and cord. Confess!” He rolled his eyes.

“And if I _did_? That video was rather embarrassing, I must say, and I should hope that you not attempt it again.” I gritted my teeth and he gulped.

“You were there the entire time, I _know_ it, so why stop the video _there_? Because you were worried Sandy would find out?” Pitch’s eyes filled with a fire that I suddenly feared to tamper with or fuel.

“Pipe it, Frost-“

“ _No_ ,” I spat, “He _deserves_ to know how you feel! Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you?! Like you’re the last cookie in the jar and he can’t have it!! Just _tell_ him, already!” Pitch’s eyes were wide again, his mouth slightly ajar. He pulled himself back together after a minute or two, scowling and looking away.

“Then I shall tell him in my own time.” I huffed at his response, unsatisfied.

“You don’t believe me. _Fine_. I’m sure one of you’ll crack, soon enough.” I stared down at Pitch for a few more seconds before growling in frustration and taking off.


	12. ChristmasCookies

  I sighed as I finished a blue print for a new toy idea that Phil had come up with, leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes to rest them. I hadn’t slept for three days, since we had introduced the 2P’s and 3P’s to the Guarded. _But how in Lunar’s name are we going to get them back…?_ Something in the back of my mind clicked, but I couldn’t quite reach it. I tried desperately to grab it, but a light knock on the door brought me back to. _That’s a familiar knock._ I thought with a smile, standing up and walking over to the door. Opening it, my smile became a grin when I saw Tooth. “Hello, Toothie.” I greeted with a hug. She returned the embrace before pulling back. Her expression was shy and I could see her feathers shifting nervously. “Is something wrong?” She stared up at me with her beautiful maroon eyes.

“Oh, no! Not at all, North, I just…” Her pale cheeks turned a light shade of red and I gulped. _Not again…_ “North, _please_ , I… I know I said I’d give you time, but… When Caleb said that we both like each other… It’s true, you know? So… Please?” I sighed, staring at her sadly.

“Toothie, you know what I said… Not after Katherine. I’m still not ready, you _know_ this.” She teared up a bit and my heart began to break.

“Nick,” She whimpered, “I can’t wait anymore, I want to be with you- I _need_ to be with you! I can’t stand it, all the time I think of you! And I just- I just…” I let out a quiet gasp of surprise when she pressed herself against me and touched my lips with her own. Instantly I felt a spark similar to one that I had felt so, so long ago. I shivered at the long-lost feeling of passion and love that I had previously tried to deny, my hands finding her delicate waist. I broke this kiss after a few seconds with a smile, resting my forehead against Tooth’s as I stared into her brilliant eyes.

“You’re so stubborn, you know that, da?” She smiled back and nodded, beginning another much-needed kiss.


End file.
